diy_herbal_and_homeopathicfandomcom-20200213-history
02. Assembling a Medical Kit Part 2
ASSIGNMENT READ THAT CHAPTER IN PART 1 Using Part 1 as a guide ASSEMBLE A HOME MEDICAL KIT It should ALSO include at least the minimum items from the list below. All available at WalMart THE HOME MEDICINE KIT Each family should have the following things in their medicine kit. These supplies should be enough to treat many common problems in rural areas. Also include useful home remedies in your medicine kit. POST a Picture or description on your Blog Page and leave a comment here. I will go lok and give you a grade. . . If you are planning to Volunteer or be a missionary you need to have a kit that is functional in remote areas and not too dependent on electricity. These items are recommended and have served me well over the years. All of these items are available in WalMart . THE ABSOLUTE MINIMUM . A Pen Light or Other single bulb Flashlight It is a simple single bulb flashlight used to flash the eyes to check for Dilation or chance of concussion and to look in the mouth and throat and many other uses. Don't get the disposable kind! get the one that uses replaceable AA or AAA batteries. For field use you can get rechargeable batteries and a solar charger. . . A Dial Watch with a Second Hand It should be clear and readable with numbers not roman numerals and a sweep second hand. you will use it to count pulse and respiration. . . .''' '''Fever Thermometers The OLD Type 'shake down' glass thermometers are still available now with non toxic filling rather than Mercury. You will need Two types, Oral Thermojmeters and Rectal Thermometers for unconscious and infants. The Rectal one on top has a short round bulb. . Teaspoons and Tablespoons These are multitaskers! I use the handle as a tongue depressor to look at the throat and the spoons to measure medicine and the round bottom of the heavier tablespoon like a reflex hammer to get the 'knee jerk' of children (nest more than one to get the needed weight). The end of the handle like a neurological probe. Choose wide handles for the better tongue depressor. . A Measuring Glass Made foir Cooking these are GREAT Medical items! They have measurements in ounces, spoons and ML WalMart for under $2 I stand Thermometers and spoons in one to sterilize between patients. they can be used to mix oral medicines and give them. . . . . . THE EXPANDED KIT (Recommended for extended use) If you are planning to be a Volunteer or Missionary do get the expanded Kit for longer term use. A Stethoscope I recommend you but the Stethoscope and Blood Pressure cuff separately not attached to save money. You will need a stethoscope to listen to other body sounds. You want the Dual Head with Diaphragm and bell even WalMart has them around $12 . . A Blood Pressure Cuff Get the manual not electric type if you are only having one and standard cuff. There are tricks to fit it and take pressure from small or obese patients with one cuff. . . . . I ALSO LIKE the Wrist model which is AAA battery. it fits most people and also counts pulse. i start it and I can listen to breathing while its doing it's thing. . . . OTTOSCOPE/Pen Light This is that thing you use to look in ears or also the nose. The head removes to double as a penlight for eyes and throat. . . . . Reflex Hammer Not expensive and much nicer and handier than using the spoons in a pinch. . Resuscitation Bag or Mouth Shield Outside North America the Risk of contracting AIDS is Very High so if you need to resuscitate someone you need protection or a Resuscitation Bag. . . . . . . . Medical Bag You will need a Bag to carry all this stuff and some handy medicinals. One of the best is the Paramedic Nylon First Responder bag which is highly visible and not too doctor Looking. . . . . They are available in colors other than Orange like military green and even blue or black. The EMT Blue is also a nice choice. Some Volunteers favor a medium size Backpack with many pockets or compartments. I did this for a while and it worked quite well. . . . PRESSURE COOKER (Optional) Not just for cooking it is a STERILIZER.. or non- electric Autoclave. Yopu can sterilize instruments and other items in it. I use MIRRO smallest Canner.. it is wide enough to allow longer instruments or tubing to lie flat Useful if you are establishing a long term Mission or Village clinic. . © Copyright 2018 by Daniel Blankley. All rights reserved. .